Smash Hit In Aberdeen
Ørkenstorm er det første nummer på Malk de Koijn 's første plade Smahhits in Aberdeen . Lyrics: All right all massive all crew this is Sean from JL by the New York City, Boo York City Boojaka gunshot ev’rytime Just want your specialty goal A special show, show Langestrand Malk de Koijn Best group in the world Blassy boogie Geolo Geo Tue Track All massive all crew Skydancer protection listen to the show.. Aberdeen Aberdeen svedig by med et hit i Alting I Aberdeen er noget med break og graffiti så du kan blive sjollet hvis du er en udenbys Men vi er indfødt’ ved lov og vi kender vejen rundt for mange, mange, mange mange men’sker – hurh! Ved ikk’ at Aberdeen er hvor de kommer fra Gylleleje, yeah! Og de er med på vores plade som din gårdefejervicevært spiller i din gade, Henning! Det ’ bar’ en vending tag det ikke for nært For du spiser mine frø som ’ du var en vipstjert i Aberdeen E E N på en formiddag. Men vi la’r vær at sig: Det bli'r en hård middag Og hvis du når middag - den næste dag Og spiser mer’ af det så ta’r jeg hatten af. Hva’ den af? En surmule i Aberdeen? Jeg tror du tripper Honey, men du er clean. Ikke ligesom mig – jeg ’ ikke et spitsvin jeg drikker brændevin på strøg’t i Aberdeen Lapper mit THC igennem et paprør folder og rigger mit svaner og papfrø’r Luk dine ører op og lyt til et smashende hit Det er så tit at det ’ et hit at det er altid Evigt og Adam bor i en have i Aberdeen De har to sønner: John-Kim og Kuno Ligger på no’en hynder i haven og læser blade og får sol på maven Nu får de besøg af deres gode ven, Lille jep’ De si’r hurra og begynder og step’ og flip’ og dans For lille Jep’ han har et bånd med Nu skal de slå græs og lille Jep’ han gi’r en hånd med Imens de lytter til det nye bånd på Kuno’s nye anlæg som han fik til sin konfirmation – ”Det bar’ kvali” og med destination imod hans nye anlæg spørg’ han: Hvem spiller på båndet?” For det lyder skægt Han skruer op og åbner deres køleskab og ta’r en stor portion ketstuul ind i sin flab Og lille Jep’ han er skide stolt og siger: ''”Båndet det’ mit” ''Med de nye, rå, stinkende smashhit. Pip pipaluk. Huk hukkehak vi spiser ketstuul og snustobak rap rapper hurh rap rapper hey This is a smashhit from all the way Jeg gi’r dig smæk for en skilling to smæk for tre Kom nu væk, skynd dig nu væk Kom nu væk, skynd dig nu væk jeg danser lige en limbo kom så ned på alle fire, bimbo Knæl for G-breaks Malk D. og beat mix Aberdeen er min, har ikke brug for speedfix Bomben er beat, som en kanon på en slagmark som hvis jeg var Napoleon gi’r jeg fjenderne bagspark Fanfare hurra med sækkerpib-øgle-ski (????) Bøn, du bli’r bee, bøn (?????) Men vogt dit skridt fordi du lytter til et smashhit Footballers maan! Badtmintaan! Ketstuul! Fedtemuul! … Sommershit in Aberdeen er sejeee – skak! Forwards ever backwards never Malk de Koijn going forever forwards in the year 2000 for ever rock safari, yeah!